This invention is directed towards a machine with a log splitting system. More particularly, the invention relates to a log splitting system and method for attaching a log splitting system to a skid steer loader to manipulate and split logs with increased maneuverability.
The industry for removing and processing of trees has grown dramatically over the years in both the public and private sector. Storms, age, and sheer neglect can lead to fallen or dangerous trees. Also, time can lead to unwanted trees. Arborists, through use of tree moving and processing machines, service all these needs. It is often difficult to maneuver the required heavy machinery, tractors, front-end loaders, or the like, in areas with these trees to remove and process the trees. Generally, trees are partially cut into logs and placed into grinders, but when splitting of the logs is desired, large or awkward sections of the logs must be placed into log splitters. Traditionally, log splitters required a person to pick up the log or section of the log, move it over and on top of the log splitter, and to place it down into the log splitter and then activating the generally hydraulic actuator. This is very difficult for large or heavy logs. Also, after the logs are split, it is labor intensive and generally burdensome to move the pieces to form a pile or piles of split logs.
To overcome some of these problems, log splitters that cut wood from above the wood were developed, where some were maneuverable either through being pulled, pushed, or attached to a piece of machinery. U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,141 discloses a log splitting apparatus that can be attached to a backhoe. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,506,712 and 4,454,899 disclose a log that can be attached to a backhoe. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,506,712 and 4,454,899 disclose a log splitting apparatus that can be attached to a tractor. U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,854 discloses a log splitting apparatus that can be attached to a three-point hitch equipped vehicle. Unfortunately, all these systems require machines that need to be in very precise spots in order to pickup, move, and cut logs. This maneuvering of the machine usually takes several iterations of movement for every piece of wood, which slows down the process and makes the process quite tedious. Also, these machines have difficult coupling systems and procedures in order to attach the log splitting system on the machine to replace its normal operating arrangement. Often, coupling the log splitting system to the machine requires several people or a lot of time.
Therefore, a need exists for a machine with a log splitting system that easily engages, positions, and splits logs from above the logs, where the machine has increased maneuverability and can easily and quickly move around in small areas to manipulate and split logs of all sizes and shapes. Also, a need exists where the log splitting system can be easily, simply, and quickly coupled to the machine.
According to the present invention, a system is taught for engaging, positioning, and splitting logs. The system preferably comprises a skid steer loader comprising first, second, and third coupling devices and a log splitting system oriented so that it engages, positions, and splits the logs from above. The log splitting system comprises a fourth coupling device that is coupled to the first coupling device for attaching the log splitting system to the skid steer loader, a cutting device configured to manipulate and split the logs, a pushing device configured to push the logs against the cutting device in order to manipulate and split the logs, and hoses. The hoses comprise a fifth coupling device that couples a first one of the hoses to the log splitting system, a sixth coupling device that couples a second one of the hoses to the log splitting system, a seventh coupling device that couples the first of the hoses to the second coupling d device, and a eighth coupling device that couples the second one of the hoses to the third coupling device.
Also, according to the present invention, a method is taught for engaging, positioning, and splitting logs. A wedge section of a skid steer loader coupling device is received in a lip section of a log splitting system coupling device. A body section of the skid steer loader coupling device is urged into a flush position with a body section of a log splitting system coupling device. Levers on the skid steer loader coupling device are actuated from a first position to a second position so that pin devices coupled to the levers move from a disengaged to an engaged position with respect to apertures in the log splitting system coupling device. Hoses are coupled at a first end of the log splitting system and at a second end of the skid steer loader. The skid steer loader is maneuvered proximate a first one of the logs to be engaged from above the first one of the logs. A pushing mechanism is actuated to push a first end of the first one of the logs with a pushing device a predetermined amount so that a second end of the first one of the logs interacts with a cutting device sufficiently to engage the first one of the logs. The skid steer loader is maneuvered to a predetermined location. Finally, said pushing mechanism is actuated until said engaged log is split at said predetermined location.
A main advantage of the present invention is a log splitting system is easily and quickly coupled to a skid steer loader because there is very little user involvement in the coupling process so that it can be easily accomplished by a single person.
Another main advantage of the present invention is that once the log splitter is attached, the skid steer loader log splitting system is easily maneuverable in even small areas due to the skid steer loaders ability to pivot a full 360 degrees around a single point. This allows for easy engaging, positioning, and splitting of logs of any shape or size.